<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不做爱就出不去的房间 by Knivergils</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180793">不做爱就出不去的房间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils'>Knivergils</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DmC: Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>两个直男（?）被关进奇怪的小房间~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil/Dante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不做爱就出不去的房间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　但丁坐在花里胡哨的复古红天鹅绒凳子上摆弄着手里的白象牙。<br/>
　　“维吉尔，我说啊，这他妈是什么地方？”<br/>
　　“LIMBO吧，我也不清楚。”维吉尔坐在同样款式的沙发上，拄着阎魔刀闭目养神。<br/>
　　两个人衣服上都沾了些污渍，看来是刚经历了战斗。<br/>
　　“哈？还有你不知道的东西？”<br/>
　　“不可以吗？”<br/>
　　“我以为你的脑袋像那个什么超级计算机？一样，随便输入点什么就能有结果。”<br/>
　　“这里没有联网。”<br/>
　　“哇，原来是因为没有WIFI。”<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　“哼哼，你们等会儿就没心情开玩笑了。”<br/>
　　空中突然响起尖利的女声。<br/>
　　“谁？谁在说话？”但丁突然从凳子上跳了起来，来回打量天花板。<br/>
　　维吉尔却很淡定，坐在沙发上没动，连眼睛都没睁开，他说：“但丁，让它说完。”<br/>
　　“我？我是你们最讨厌的恶魔呀。”<br/>
　　“你想要什么？”维吉尔很平静地问。<br/>
　　“我想要什么？哈哈哈～我当然是想要你们死啊，我还以为你真的是个聪明人呢。”<br/>
　　“你！”<br/>
　　维吉尔按住但丁的胳膊，摇摇头示意他别急，让恶魔继续说。<br/>
　　“放心，我呢，很弱，非常～弱，可以说几乎没有杀人的能力。”<br/>
　　“有屁快放。”但丁挣开维吉尔的手，把白象牙的枪口对准了墙上的一幅装饰油画。<br/>
　　“我看你等会儿还怎么嚣张！”<br/>
　　“快说。”维吉尔也不跟它客气了。<br/>
　　“哼，看到这个房间了吧，它只有一扇门。”<br/>
　　“我不瞎。”但丁额头的青筋跳了跳。<br/>
　　“想打开这扇门，只有一个办法。”<br/>
　　这个时候维吉尔已经在叹气了。<br/>
　　“什么办法？”但丁问。<br/>
　　“就是做～爱～啰。”<br/>
　　“哈？！”但丁瞪大了眼睛，转头看向身边的维吉尔，他的表情没什么变化，不知道是真的不惊讶还是强装镇定。<br/>
　　“如果你也不聋的话，就没听错。是的，就是和房间里的另一个人做爱，两个人都达到性高潮才会开～门~哦。嘻嘻。”<br/>
　　“我和他？”但丁的食指指向维吉尔，表情扭曲，“我和这家伙做爱？你他妈开玩笑吧！”<br/>
　　维吉尔推开几乎戳到自己额头的手指，依旧语气平静地问到：“你是魅魔吧？”<br/>
　　“你果然看起来比较聪明。”<br/>
　　“你什么意思！”但丁像个被点燃的火药桶，随时都要爆炸。<br/>
　　维吉尔又叹了口气，按住身边炸毛的弟弟。<br/>
　　“你为什么叹气？”但丁非常不耐烦地问。<br/>
　　“因为他知道我说的都是真的，这是诅～咒～。不达成目标是永～远～～都出～不去的～”<br/>
　　“你他妈这种事情又知道得很清楚了！”但丁用力把维吉尔摔回沙发里。<br/>
　　维吉尔抹了抹自己被捏得皱巴巴的衣领，不置可否地耸了一下肩膀。<br/>
　　过了一分钟，但丁深吸了一口气问：“不会真的要做吧？”他还抱着一丝希望。<br/>
　　“真的，不完成它的愿望，结界就不会解开。”维吉尔抬起头来看向但丁的眼睛，“它们是魅魔一支里的亚种，因为没有直接杀死猎物的能力，所以非常稀少。这个愿望结界是它们安身立命的技能。”<br/>
　　“如果不满足它的愿望，我们就要被困在这里直到死？”但丁还是无法相信这种滑稽的事情。<br/>
　　“是的，而且结界里的时间对现实来说是相对静止的。所以它完全可以丢下我们不管，去做自己的事。”<br/>
　　但丁觉得维吉尔讲述这些事情的样子就像几天前给他说明“家族的故事背景”时一样，冷静到有点无趣的男人。<br/>
　　和这种家伙做爱？这不可能！操！老子硬不起来！<br/>
　　“你不是很厉害吗，怎么没有算到这个？”但丁气不打一处来，直接怼了回去，把气全都撒在了维吉尔的身上。<br/>
　　“我很抱歉没有计划得足够周全，其实如果我够厉害，就不需要找你了。”<br/>
　　维吉尔这话到是很中听，但丁觉得心里的火一下子小了不少。<br/>
　　此时维吉尔挑起视线看向天花板：“你是想全程欣赏吗？”<br/>
　　“嘻嘻，你们要是害羞的话，我可以先消失让你们酝酿一下感情。当然，我不保证会中途出现，不过我可以保证绝对不～打扰你们。”<br/>
　　“快滚！”但丁的火气瞬间又满格了。<br/>
　　尖利的女声消失，房间里突然变得异常安静。<br/>
　　安静带来令人窒息的尴尬。<br/>
　　“你…你就没有别的办法吗？”但丁一屁股坐到床上，又想到这床是为了让他们做那种事准备的，又尴尬地站起来。<br/>
　　“没有。”维吉尔干脆地给了但丁两个字。<br/>
　　叛逆出现在但丁的手里，剑刃劈砍在墙壁上产生了奇怪的扭曲，但丁感觉自己打中了一团有实体的空气，墙面毫无破损。<br/>
　　“操！操！操！”<br/>
　　但丁来回踱步N圈之后，他终于非常不情愿地把视线落在了和他共处一室的维吉尔——他的双胞胎哥哥身上。<br/>
　　“嗯？”看到但丁欲言又止，维吉尔先出了声。<br/>
　　“谁操谁？”<br/>
　　“都是男人，谁也不愿意做下面那个，对吧。”<br/>
　　“废话。”<br/>
　　“打手枪行吗？”维吉尔问道。<br/>
　　“不行哦～”那个讨人厌的女声又出现了，像是在等待维吉尔问她这样的问题一样，“你们怎么还没开始？你们也是恶魔吧，需要考虑这么久吗？难不成有什么难～言之隐？”<br/>
　　“滚滚滚！”<br/>
　　“哎呦，你平时不是很能吗？怎么这时候这么害羞了？看来我这宝是押对了。好吧好吧，我给你留一点私人空间，恶～魔～猎～人小可爱～”<br/>
　　但丁抄起桌上的酒瓶就往墙上砸去，瓶子应声而碎，房间里弥漫起浓郁的酒香。<br/>
　　“竟然不是幻象，这酒的年份挺好的。”维吉尔感叹到。<br/>
　　“你他妈还有心思感受这个。”但丁颓废地坐进维吉尔对面的沙发里，抓了个抱枕抱着。<br/>
　　“急也没用啊。”维吉尔说。<br/>
　　虽然被困住了是坏事，但是但丁终于有时间能安静地停下来仔细地看一看他唯一的血亲，他被分割出去的肉体和灵魂的另一半。<br/>
　　维吉尔闭着眼睛，但丁不知道他在想什么。可能是在想解决办法？总不能真的是在酝酿感觉吧。<br/>
　　但丁盯着维吉尔看了一会儿，确实找不到一丁点儿照镜子的感觉，当时听到他说“我是你的双胞胎哥哥”，也只是顺着被强塞进大脑里的背景故事接受了那些夸张到搞笑的设定。<br/>
　　这个包裹得严严实实只露出脖子的男人，浑身上下都透着“没有经验”的气息，连个女人都搞不定，还想占我的便宜？<br/>
　　“我有个办法。”但丁突然说。<br/>
　　“哦？”维吉尔睁开眼睛，些许意外地看着但丁。<br/>
　　“来比大小吧，这个够公平了吧，谁大谁在上面。”<br/>
　　听到但丁的提议，维吉尔却若有所思地说：“按照你的逻辑，小的人在上面不是比较不那么痛苦？”<br/>
　　这下但丁更加确定了自己的看法，维吉尔这家伙心虚了。<br/>
　　“这么说你是认输了吗？”但丁露出胜利者的笑容。<br/>
　　“你是怎么得出这样的结论的？我只是想尽快解决问题。”<br/>
　　“啊～算了算了，抓紧时间吧，别废话了。”但丁说着解开了自己牛仔裤的裤扣。<br/>
　　维吉尔也很干脆地站起来，解开了自己的皮带。但丁没想到他看上去一本正经的老哥在男人面前脱起裤子来竟然一点心理障碍都没有。<br/>
　　“哇哦，你那里的毛跟头发颜色一样啊。”但丁发出感叹。<br/>
　　“不然呢？”<br/>
　　“呃，我也没见过你长毛的样子，我是说，这样根本看不出来大小啊！”<br/>
　　维吉尔一脸你终于发现问题所在了的表情。<br/>
　　当然了，双胞胎怎么可能会有大小差别呢，基础配件都是一样的啊。<br/>
　　维吉尔看了看但丁的脸，很淡定地提了一下裤子，走到床边挨个打开抽屉看了一眼，然后从第二个抽屉里拿出一个瓶子。<br/>
　　是润滑剂。<br/>
　　“你怎么知道有这个？”但丁问道。<br/>
　　“我不知道，但是有不是更好吗？”<br/>
　　“你不会真的想做吧？”<br/>
　　“你不想出去吗？”<br/>
　　“我不信它可以关我一辈子。”<br/>
　　“它真的可以。”<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　“把裤子脱了。”<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　“你有的我也有，难道让亲哥看是件难为情的事？你三岁就在浴缸里玩鸡鸡的事情需要我复述给你听吗？”<br/>
　　“你他妈为什么会记得这种事情啊！”<br/>
　　“因为你不但玩自己的，还想玩我的。”<br/>
　　“够了！不要因为我不记得小时候的事了就胡编乱造！”<br/>
　　“你感到紧张是因为你也觉得这是你做得出来的事。”<br/>
　　“男孩子比大小是很正常的事。”但丁极力辩解。<br/>
　　“话是这么说没错，但是当时你真的把我扯得好痛。”<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　“现在已经无法计算小时候的你对我造成的心里阴影面积。”<br/>
　　维吉尔轻描淡写地说着，却还是没有完全隐藏住努力忍笑的表情。<br/>
　　“操，我怕你啊？我是怕你看了我的难为情！”但丁唰地一下就把牛仔裤脱了扔到地上。<br/>
　　“我又不是没看过。”维吉尔看着但丁的下体，嗯了一声，他的淡定让他的语调显得特别阴阳怪气。<br/>
　　“哈？你什么时候看过，你偷窥我？”<br/>
　　“不穿内裤裸奔的人又不是我。”<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　但丁从来没有那么想要掐死一个人。<br/>
　　没有摘掉手套，维吉尔直接把润滑剂挤在手心里抹开。但丁盯着维吉尔，坐在床上没动，直到维吉尔把润滑剂的瓶子递给他。<br/>
　　维吉尔把房间的主灯关了，只剩下床头灯光暧昧的布艺台灯。他曲腿坐在床边，对但丁说：“好像还是有点尴尬。”<br/>
　　但丁也忍不住笑了，问：“你喜欢什么类型的？”<br/>
　　“什么什么类型的？”<br/>
　　“胸大的，胸小的之类的。”<br/>
　　“我没有特别的偏好。”<br/>
　　“是没有偏好还是没有做过？”但丁一脸坏笑地往手里倒润滑剂。<br/>
　　“你猜？”<br/>
　　但丁咧了咧嘴，阴茎被维吉尔抓在了手里。被手心温热了的润滑剂包裹住阴茎，很难描述那种感觉。但丁稍微调整了一下姿势，左手拉开维吉尔的内裤，看着他的配件：“那男人呢？”<br/>
　　“嗯？”<br/>
　　“你喜欢男人吗？”<br/>
　　“没有喜欢过，不知道。”<br/>
　　“Huh…”没料到是这样平淡的回答，但丁觉得自己的老哥是真的很没趣，真的会有人喜欢这种长得好看但是性冷淡的家伙吗？<br/>
　　“你是不是觉得我看起来就像那种五分钟就完事的男人？”维吉尔一边搓弄着但丁的阴茎一边面不改色地说出了但丁心里想的事。<br/>
　　被说中心事的但丁把脸别到一边笑出了声，好不容易控制住了表情才把头扭回来。<br/>
　　维吉尔继续说：“换个角度想，5分钟就结束不是可以更快的解决我们的困境？”<br/>
　　“可是它说要两个人都高潮才行。”但丁抓住了重点。<br/>
　　“唔。”维吉尔微微蹙了下眉，没有接上这个话题。<br/>
　　但丁抓住维吉尔的胳膊，手也握住了维吉尔的阴茎，他能感觉到维吉尔的身体抖了一下。<br/>
　　“别怕，你弟弟长大了，保证不会再扯你的鸡鸡了。”说得但丁自己都笑了。<br/>
　　“那我真是谢谢你了。”<br/>
　　昏暗安静的房间里突然只剩下了两个人的呼吸声，要做的事还是得做，尴尬的情绪逐渐麻木之后，“互相帮助”似乎也变得不是那么难以接受了。这些天但丁都跟在维吉尔身边，熟悉环境和战斗，完全没有时间去找女人，好几次陷入战斗狂热的但丁都不由自主地勃起了，等到结束已经累得不想动，他确实没有时间去处理自己的生理问题。<br/>
　　维吉尔的手套加上润滑剂带来一种过分光滑的触感，仿佛飞机杯的触感让但丁觉得不自在，像是有蚂蚁在阴茎里爬来爬去，却又不碰到他爽的地方。<br/>
　　“维吉。”<br/>
　　“怎么了？”<br/>
　　“把手套摘掉，这个不舒服。”<br/>
　　“好。”<br/>
　　但丁能感觉到维吉尔有一瞬间的犹豫，但是马上答应了。<br/>
　　当维吉尔没戴手套的手抓住已经勃起的阴茎的时候，但丁差一点叫出声来。维吉尔的手心柔软，保养得很好的手没有密集的硬皮和茧，介于男人和女人的手之间的微妙触感让但丁强行把喉咙里的声音咽了回去。当维吉尔圈起手掌握住硬起来的阴茎，虎口附近的刀茧摩擦着阴茎表面，快感让但丁脑子里飞过了很多他以前和女人上床的画面，一时间忘记了是谁在给他打飞机，不由自主地睁开了眼睛。<br/>
　　维吉尔闭着双眼，咬着嘴唇内侧的皮肤，他的阴茎也在但丁的手心里勃起。可能是感觉到了强烈的视线，维吉尔抬头睁开眼睛。<br/>
　　四目相对的刹那，但丁感觉心跳慢了一拍，他不确定自己刚才看到了什么，有种瞬间失忆的感觉。<br/>
　　快感很真实，房间里的温度似乎都因为两人的体温和呼吸而升高，但丁抓着维吉尔胳膊的手也变得更用力了，呼吸愈发急促起来。<br/>
　　这时维吉尔突然用左手捏住了但丁的下巴。<br/>
　　“？！”<br/>
　　但丁敏锐地意识到了维吉尔的意图，但是已经来不及了，维吉尔的嘴唇吻了上来。<br/>
　　这是始料未及的事，但丁一下子把维吉尔推开。<br/>
　　“你他妈干嘛？！”<br/>
　　维吉尔重新坐起来，用干净的手整理了一下头发说：“感觉来了，顺其自然就做了。”<br/>
　　嘴唇上柔软的触感还在，这他妈不就被当成女人了吗，简直是耍赖。<br/>
　　“觉得不公平，你可以亲回来。”<br/>
　　“……”维吉尔说得太有道理，但丁竟找不到话来反驳，可他这话一说，真的亲回去了感觉吃亏的还是自己。<br/>
　　操。<br/>
　　“突然亲你是我不对，不过我们要比较的东西似乎已经有结果了。”维吉尔微微凌乱的刘海配上似笑非笑的表情让人感到不安。<br/>
　　但丁看了看维吉尔的，又看了看自己的，有一种被雷击中的感觉。他们之前的对话一下子涌了上来，但丁看着维吉尔。<br/>
　　维吉尔说：“是你自己拒绝了我的提议。”<br/>
　　所以现在是什么情况？圈套里的圈套？！<br/>
　　“你想都别想！”<br/>
　　“你不想出去了吗？”<br/>
　　“我就是死在这里！也不会跟你上床的！”<br/>
　　“有些事情由不得你。”<br/>
　　“你想干什么？”<br/>
　　“别担心，五分钟就结束了。”<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　………………<br/>
　<br/>
　<br/>
　　翌日。<br/>
　　“维吉尔！我去你妈的五分钟！！！放开我！！！我要去宰了那个婊子！！！！！！”<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>